Life as we know it part deux
by julieashed
Summary: when Marie's memories of the Winchesters are erased she tries to live a normal life in Scotland. With the Winchesters memories also erased they have a constant heavy feeling that there is something missing. The world is now at peril with something big coming that even the Demon's seek some help! Hurt. angst, blood, lust and death along the way.


**Life as we know it**

 **Part deux**

 **Notes: Hey guys so sorry I've been away for so long, college work and personal reason. But I'm back. The two new characters I've introduced will have their own part to play in the future, perhaps a spin off or an added short story, but I've decided that the main story will be the focus.**

 **This story is the second part as life as we know it, so please read the first part for this to make any sense.**

 **I do not own any supernatural characters; however, OC are my own creation. Please feel free to leave comments as its always much appreciated. Lots of love xxxx**

 _Chapter one: Memories_

Sam sat quietly next to Deans bed side, he hadn't slept much since the accident a week ago, his eyes were blood shot, and the black circles that lay under his eyes were a good indication of sleep deprivation. Dean lay so still and pale, tubes inserted in his nose and a breathing tube inserted in his mouth. IVs were in both arms and a heart monitor beeping steadily. This was the only thing that was letting Sam know he was alive. After Dean had two cardiac arrests the doctor spoke to Sam and John and told them it was unlikely Dean would ever regain consciousness. He had a swelling on the brain and internal bleeding which caused an infection. So, Sam was here watching his brother chest rise and fall.

"Sammy, you need rest, I'll sit with him"

Sam glared at his Dad who wheeled himself next to Dean's bed, both men were pretty busted up from the accident, but with Dean's previous injuries he got the worst end of the deal.

"No, I'm staying with him; we have to find a way Dad, to help him"

"I'm working on it"

Sam felt his anger build up like lava bubbling at the surface. "Working on it! it's been a week and you've done NOTHING! Venom laced Sam's voice, eyes narrowed in contempt towards his estranged father.

"Listen to me I have a plan ok, just give me time"

"Dean doesn't have time, I've looked into ever lore that Bobby had, and you! You don't care that Dean is dying; you haven't even cried, have you? Or even shared one ounce of emotion!

"If you killed that Demon then none of this would have happened!

Sam couldn't believe his Dad was blaming him. "I would have killed you!

"Yeah and your brother would be awake right now!

Sam stood with a snarl, in his attempt to leave the room quickly his chair flung back knocking a tray over in the process.

"you know what, maybe I should have killed you, no matter what I do its never good enough!

Sam didn't even turn to look at his father, he walked out the door. John sighed and dropped his head in his hands. He knew he had to do something and quickly.

Dean stood there unnoticed and frustrated; no matter what he did he couldn't get Sam or his Dads attention.

"Stop it! Just stop arguing, I need your damn help, Sammy, Dad. helllllllooooo"

"Has he woken yet? Bobby clearly seen the pain in Sam's face at the question. "No, he flat lined yesterday, but he pulled through, but I don't think it will be long, I have a feeling though….

"what feeling is that?

"That he's around, it's stupid I know, wishful thinking I guess and a nagging feeling that there is something missing"

Bobby placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed in a sympathetic gesture. "we'll figure this out, what about dear old Dad, he ok?

Sam sighed and nodded his head "yes, I guess. But he just laying there, he says he cares but he has barley even said a word. He hasn't seen Dean much either. It's like he doesn't care"

Sam tone was angry, Bobby knew that Sam and John didn't agree completely and with everything that has gone on as of late. He also felt a feeling, a gut feeling that there was something not right.

"Here drink this kiddo, calms the nerves" Bobby handed Sam a tumbler of brown liquid, gut rot Sam knows it as. He happily guzzles the warm liquid down, inviting the slow buzz it would release.

"Thanks Bobby"

Bobby took in a deep breath "kid, I have something I need to do, and don't go judging me"

Sam frowned, automatic concerned that lined his face. "see it's that look I don't want to see kid"

"what is it Bobby?

Bobby poured another drink and threw it back, slamming the glass on the table. "I'm meeting with a Demon….

"WHAT! Sam raising his voice cutting him off.

"let me finish, Rufus came to mine a few days back, the man was flustered to say the least, he'd said there were demons that had the fear of death in them, something big was coming that got them all scared. I'd been reading lore on Nephilim's. But there is a text I can't decode, it doesn't make a lick of sense. Rufus said that there maybe a Demon that can help"

Sam sat there taking in what he heard, he didn't like the idea of working with demons, their nature alone dictates betrayal. "Bobby, its not a good idea, they can't be trusted, there has to be another way"

"you think I haven't question this decision a hundred times, but something big is coming and I feel like we don't have enough time to look for other options"

Marie hyperventilated in the corner of her room, she held her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. "you're not real, you're not real. Wake up, wake up!

Her chest felt tight and her heart was pounding so hard she thought it may explode. Her breathes were short and fast, her lungs burning at the lack of oxygen.

"Marie, calm down, please. Come on sweetheart just breath ok, in and out. Come on"

Dean felt helpless, if he was in a physical form he would have wrapped his arms around her, God he wished he could. Marie looked ashen in colour and Dean felt a pang of guilt and worry. He didn't mean to scare he, but he didn't understand why he was here, he wasn't dead nor was he alive. All he knew is that he could shift back and forth from the hospital to Marie's. He so desperately needed help, he was going to die if the reaper caught him. He needed Sam to know he was around and in danger.

"listen Marie, I promise I won't hurt you, I would never harm you sweetheart, but I need your help, you are the only one that can see me, and I need you to call Sammy for me. Please Marie you need to calm, breath!

Marie kept her hands over her ears, it wasn't logical for a random spirit of a man just to invade her psyche. "please will you go…. go if I help… will you leave me alone if I….

Marie breaths were still shallow, and Dean felt heart broken at her pleas for him to leave, she truly didn't have any memories of him, and that hurt.

"yeah sweetheart, cross my heart"

 **Notes: I know this chapter was a little short, I will make up for it. I promise.**

 **Again, I do apologise for taking forever to write the second part.**

 **please leave a comment, I always love to read them, gives me the confidence to continue xxxx**


End file.
